Valentine 'The Scarlet' Lablanche
'First Name' Valentine 'Last Name' LaBlanche 'IMVU Name' DolliesBelle 'Nicknames' Scarlet, Lady in Red, Rouge, Cherry Age Currently Twenty-Two Years Old. Born: 02/14/2113 (February 14th 2113) Gender Female 'Height' Five foot Six. 'Weight' One-Hundred and Fifty Pounds. 'Blood type' AB Negative 'Behaviour/Personality' From magazine to magazine, Valentine is perceived to be this ideal perfection that many strive to be. Though, the media has a big voice on who she is known as world wide, she tends to keep her reality to herself. In the public tabloids, she is seen as a quiet, mute type girl who appears a bit stubborn and stuck up; like many celebrities today. But, to her personal and close friends, she is herself. Kind, sweet, shy and caring, are main traits that stick well to her daily. Though she has this all happy-go lucky personality; it does display flaws. She is open-minded and quite stubborn, meaning she enjoys to keep at something until she gets it right. She'd determined and quite self dependent; meaning she relies on herself only for survival. She is quite accepting to the media played role. She does not own up to it, hence why she keeps herself 'mute', in a sense. She keeps her interviews short, to the point and nothing to tag onto her personal life; which makes her quite secretive. In the public eye, she keeps this image of 'perky and perfect' a typical women's appeal. When she is at work, she keeps herself calm, collective and quite to herself. Keeping that secretive role in tact. When she is out of the paparazzi sights, she lets herself loose and has fun for a change; instead of being serious and mellow. Val has a complex personality and behavioral pattern, she has had to learn to keep her real self out of the public eye and learn that judgment is all that many others will give her. She has learned to live with criticism, and understand the difference between rumors and reality. She lives a life of public display and yet keeps herself a mystery to everyone. 'Clan & Rank' Valentine does not have a Clan or Rank. She is a Civilian with a status of Celebrity. 'Relationship' Single. 'Occupation' Valentine is a famous Pin-Up Model. 'Fighting Style' Valentine knows a bit of Self Defense, but nothing major that will save a life when it calls for it. 'Weapon of Choice' A woman always keeps a few things on hand when she is as fabulous as Valentine. Purse content; Pepper Spray, the purse itself, and the women's heels. That's all she needs. Allies/Enemies She has none that she is aware of, currently. 'Background' Valentine was a gift from the heaven, or so she was raised to believe. Her mother and father received this blessing on the day of St.Valentines, February 14th. She was raised as an only child and basically lived in that sheltered world where she got what she wanted. Her parents started her in school early and basically praised her to be this intelligent girl. A princess, in their minds. They enrolled her in private schools, classes, and lessons to teach her all these things so that she would graduate and become a Harvard scholar. Though, her life took an interesting turn for the worse. Her father passed away in a big limo accident, or so her mother told her, when she was Twelve and basically wedded a wealthier man across seas. She met this man in a meeting with her father. Her father was the big boss of some business that had to do with a lot of stocks. Her mother, on the other hand, was some broad of the road who fell for any man who has the fattest wallet. Her mother re-married and relocated; taking her with them. A new city called Kasaihana city. It was not long until she learned that her life was going to take a turn for the worse. It was not until years later she found out her Mother and Step-Father hired someone to kill her own father and soon let her Mother give the business over to her Step-Father. She was unable to bare with this news and ended up quitting school and leaving home. She was Seventeen at the time when she decided to drop it all. She'd stay at friends houses until someone found her and basically took her in to create a new life for her. They were a father figure, to her. She was brought into the world of modeling and photography; allowing her to become creative and festive. She changed her last name and took on a new person. The Scarlet, is what they called her. A woman in red in this Pin-up world. She had done gigs as a child in plays and acting, but nothing quite like this. She currently still works as a famous Pin-Up model and lives in District Two, where the high rollers and such reside. She is rich, famous, and not to mention worth a lot of money. Her parents are still looking out for her and are actually offering a reward to those who can find her, hence her secretive life style. No one, needs to know. Vital information; Her given birth name is Valentine Lola Greenson. Her changed name is Valentine 'The Scarlet' Lablanche. She goes by Val or Scarlet, to keep herself in character. Her mother Re-married and Asian man by the last name of Soyokano. Both Parents are alive, and healthy. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 1 Episode 3: Broken Bonds Ark 1 Episode 6: Recontruction Ark1 SideEpisode. The Beauty Of Difference 'APPROVED BY' OdaKeyome (talk) 00:46, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Civilian Category:Celebrity Category:NPC Category:Retired Bio